


Steady hands

by kimannebb



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannebb/pseuds/kimannebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos and Aramis find Athos after he's been kidnapped and reassure themselves that he is unharmed.</p>
<p>A PWP with some feels along the way, it takes place during the second season episode "The Return"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady hands

**Author's Note:**

> http://kimannebb.tumblr.com/image/125273297146
> 
> The above image inspired the story below. And while the image is from the ep “The Return” I’ve changed some things slightly: Athos isn’t wearing the gloves when the others arrive in cannon. So I changed that and some of the actions of the characters once they arrive. And the episode isn't a particularly happy one and really doesn't allow for such sexy shenanigans. But my brain doesn't care.
> 
> Huge thank you goes to Liz (faradheia) for the cheerleading, beta reading and help with the ending. All mistakes left are my own.

The sun is burning brightly and Athos feels his skin tingle as he stands in the center of the road squinting as Renard rides away. He can hear the pounding of horse hooves on the dirt in the distance and as they finally come into view Athos recognizes the riders immediately.

He isn’t sure if the hammering of his heart is in reaction to the almost whipping or knowing he is going to have to explain how he came to be here, the deal with Renard and the danger the townspeople are in because of him.

Athos closes his eyes and takes a deep breath trying to calm his heart. He could blame everything on the wine and swear it off but he knows he won’t follow through with that resolution. He came to terms with letting Milady go and he thought he’d come to terms with his past or at least some level of acceptance. He twists his wrists trying to loosen the rope and thinks about Milady with the King and knows the past is never going to let him go. 

No matter how much good is in his life, his past still seems to weigh him down and Athos has been allowing it to consume him of late and now here he is: hot, tired, dirty and bound while needing to explain the situation. Part of Athos doesn’t want to be bothered with any of it, townspeople be damned. They can take care of themselves.

Then a spark of guilt hits him and he feels worthless for a moment until he makes the effort to push his shoulders back and be the Musketeer he is, and the cycle happens all again. These moments of clouded doubt are now interfering with daily life instead of just being the cause of seeking too much drink.

Athos adjusts his shirt so it no longer hangs off one shoulder. If he presents himself as in control and put together, everyone will see that version of him and not look deeper and notice the damage that lies beneath. He walks through the small crowd of people to stand alone in the street and wait.

The horses stop abruptly a short distance in front of him, Porthos lifts his leg over the saddle and slides to the ground while Aramis practically hops off the horse as it’s still moving. 

They reach him at the same time. Porthos gives him a quick look up and down before circling and scrutinizing the area for any remaining threats. Aramis starts pawing at him. Athos can feel Aramis’s hand land on his head and run down to the back of his neck. His shirt is pulled back and Athos knows Aramis is looking to ensure he isn’t suffering any hidden injuries. Seeming to be satisfied, Aramis presses his hand to the base of his back as Porthos starts to cut the rope from his wrists.

“You’re alive,” Aramis says with a slightly manic look to his eyes and shifts to stand in front of him as the rope falls to the ground and Porthos withdraws. Aramis grabs Athos’s hips and pushes him toward the small building to his left, he blindly moves with Aramis, trusting him. They breach the doorway and Athos is maneuvered against an inside wall, Aramis never breaking eye contact. 

He lays his hands on Athos’s shoulders and dips his head to the center of his chest and drags his tongue slowly upward to Athos’s throat, angling over his neck and up to his ear. Athos sways and tilts his head allowing Aramis to do whatever he wants.

He swallows and opens his mouth to protest as this is not the time, or place. 

“We couldn’t find you,” Aramis whispers into his skin before he can say anything and the hands at his waist clench.

Athos blinks and sees Porthos entering the building, pushing the doors shut, even bringing down the bar to lock it.

Aramis bites down on Athos's throat and his eyes close. He ignores the inappropriateness of their actions and brings his hand to Aramis’s face and pulls it toward him for a kiss. The press of lips is hard and punishing and he digs his fingers a little further into Aramis’s face, not wanting to let go. 

He gets lost in the wetness of lips and tongue and it drives away the earlier dark thoughts. This is one of his good things and he will hold onto it as long as possible, for as long as they will have him.

They stay like that, pressed together from top to bottom until Athos pulls back gasping. Aramis leans forward and quickly swipes his tongue over his lips before turning his head into Athos’s hand and places a kiss to the center of the palm. Athos is still panting when Aramis turns and sucks his gloved fingers into his mouth. 

Athos stares as his black covered fingers disappear and reappear shiny. It feels so hot in Aramis’s mouth and his fingers are so slick. He stares as Aramis sucks the two fingers in and out a several times before Athos flicks his eyes up to meet Aramis’s. Aramis winks and allows the fingers to drop from his mouth before dragging his own glove covered hands down Athos’s chest as he falls to his knees.

Athos is distracted from the sight of Aramis pushing the buttons of his pants through the eyelets with his leather covered fingers by Porthos seizing his arm and pulling him away from the wall.

Immediately Athos is pulled back against Porthos’s chest by an arm wound through his own, forcing Athos to raise his left arm and clasp Porthos’s neck as he tries to steady himself. He feels Porthos’s other arm come around his waist and he is being held firmly; he moans when he realizes he can't move and that Aramis has successfully pushed all the buttons through and is tugging the pants down.

“We couldn’t find you,” Porthos echoes kissing from behind his ear down his neck. The loose fitting shirt exposes more skin for Porthos to reach. Athos’s head drops forward and he closes his eyes as small slick licks combined with the rubbing of Porthos’s beard cause him to shiver. He grunts and his hips jerk forward when Porthos bites down on the back of his neck.

Aramis pushes him back against Porthos as he fishes into the undergarments, pulls out his cock and sucks it down without hesitation. Athos’s hand clenches on Porthos’s neck and the leather of his gloves slip against the sweaty skin.

“We didn’t know what happened,” Porthos murmurs in-between little nips against his skin.

Athos nods because he’s not sure a verbal response is wanted or even needed.

He buries his other hand in Aramis’s hair and squeezes. He’s used to feeling the soft curls as strands slip through his fingers, but the glove is dampening the sensations. Athos adjusts his grip so that he twists more hair between his fingers, allowing him to feel more anchored.

Aramis moans when Athos squeezes the fistful of hair. Everything is moving so quickly that Athos doesn’t have time to think. His head falls back onto Porthos’s shoulder as Aramis makes tiny licks from the base of his cock, slowly, up to the head.

Athos tries to thrust forward but Porthos holds him tightly. He squeezes his eyes shut and a loud moan escapes his lips before he can press them together as Aramis sucks on the head of his cock. His whole body twitches. Aramis starts sucking slow and long and runs his tongue around the head before taking in a little more, going a little deeper. Each time his tongue circles the top before his mouth sinks down again.

He can feel the leather of Aramis’s fingers as they push against his hips and no matter how much he squirms, he can’t escape. Athos tries again, just to see if they keep up their diligence in keeping him restrained, enjoying the feeling. The fingers at his hips slip slightly through the sweat gathered there, the sensation sends a shiver through him and Porthos squeezes tighter forcing a breath out of him. 

“You’re not goin’ anywhere,” Porthos growls into his neck.

Aramis hums his agreement and Athos gasps as it vibrates around his cock and travels up his spine. Without exchanging a word they both increase their movements, Aramis’s head bobs quicker and his tongue flicks the head of his cock with every upward stroke; Porthos’s hand slides up until it rests against his throat as lips and teeth nip his exposed shoulder.

The two of them are in perfect coordination, each upward pull by Aramis, Porthos answers with a bite or suck of his own until Athos can’t take any more. He feels his orgasm start in his lower back and it slowly builds until it punches out of him. 

He can’t control the low shout that turns into a muffled moan as Porthos quickly covers his mouth with a gloved hand. He’s being held so tightly between the two that his body only jerks slightly which seems to prolong the waves of pleasure coursing through his body; down his legs, up his back and across his chest and arms. 

Athos tries to take a deep breath but can’t because Porthos’s hand is still there and the lack of air makes him feel like he’s floating. He’s not sure how he’s still standing; leaning heavily on Porthos, feeling as though it’s happening to someone else. Athos feels Aramis putting him back together, lacing up the small clothes, pulling the pants close together and redoing the buttons. All Athos can do is concentrate on breathing and try slowing his heart.

By the time Athos has his breathing under control and opens his eyes, Porthos has moved both hands to his waist, still gently steadying him. Aramis is standing in front of him, petting his chest and he can feel his heart beat slowing to normal.

Aramis smiles when their eyes meet, leans forward and kisses him sweetly on the lips; then shifts to the side and leans over his shoulder to kiss Porthos in the same sweet way. Athos can feel Aramis’s hands now resting on top of Porthos’s at his waist.

Athos clears his throat. “Don’t you feel this … reaction was excessive?”

Aramis shrugs as though this is something they do often, sneaking away from a town full of people needing their help, in front of the Captain no less.

“How will you explain this?” Athos says as he tightens the reins on his control, well aware of the possible consequences. 

“If we don’t bring attention to it, no one will either.” Porthos replies and pulls Athos’s shirt away from his back and whistles. “Yeah, you’re gonna have to keep your shirt laced up.”

Athos turns his head to glare over his shoulder. “We have rules Porthos.”

Anger flits across Porthos’s eyes. “Yeah. There’re rules against kidnappin’ too.”

Athos can feel the rising exasperation and he takes a breath to explain why they can’t leave marks on each other when he feels a hand against his face. Turning his head, the leather is soft on his cooling skin and Athos can’t help the small eye flutter of pleasure that happens.

“Understand that we thought you were lost to us. Yes, we shouldn’t have made ourselves so conspicuous but I have no regrets. Not when you are here with us, not when we can continue to have this.” Aramis kisses him, softly at first before his tongue swipes passionately across his lips. 

Athos opens his mouth and sucks on the tongue until he hears Aramis moan. Shifting sideways and turning, Aramis pushes him back against Porthos firmly, making the kiss harder, before withdrawing. 

Porthos’s hands rotate on his hips enough that Athos can kiss Porthos properly. He’s used to Porthos’s straightforwardness with kisses, hard and insistent so it takes Athos by surprise to feel a gentleness that causes his breath to catch. He realizes that he didn’t fully understand how they felt once he was discovered missing and he relaxes into the kisses, feeling Aramis rest his head against his shoulder.

Athos pulls back and leans his forehead against Porthos’s. Aramis shifts until their heads are all pressed together and they just take a moment to breathe the same air, happy in the knowledge that they are together once more.

Something bangs against the door and they straighten up.

“There is a village to save,” Aramis states.

“Townspeople to help,” Porthos grimaces slightly. 

Another bang against the door and they can hear d’Artagnan mumble apologies to a passerby so loudly that they all grin, knowing he’s trying to be subtle and failing. 

“Come gentleman, we must prepare.” Athos straightens his shirt as much as possible before taking more care than normal in tying it. He feels Porthos push purposefully against his shoulder and Athos shivers with the sensitivity. He glares playfully in Porthos’s direction but only receives a bright grin in return. 

As Athos collects himself he steps away from their circle and can feel the darkness and doubt start to build inside him knowing what is waiting for him outside the door and why. He’s self-aware enough to know the vicious cycle he is in and realizes he wants to break it but finds he lacks the strength.

Before his thoughts can get darker he feels a hand on the back of his neck and one at his waist.

“Ready?” asks Aramis as he feels himself being gently steered toward the door.

Athos digs deep for the crooked grin he gives and nods. So much of their lives aren’t pleasant but in this he has found a small piece of happiness.

“Perhaps we should assist our young d’Artagnan before he has all the fun without us?” 

Their answering grins shift from happy to wolfish and together they continue towards the door. Aramis pulls the bar free and throws the doors open. Athos steps out into the sun and greets a relieved looking d’Artagnan with a small grin. Still feeling hands on him, Athos can allow himself to think that he can work through the troubles of his past. Something he can concentrate on after setting the wrongs of this village right.

He slaps d’Artagnan affectionately on the shoulder. “Come, we have to make plans and see what kind of weapons are to be had.”


End file.
